


Cat's Meow

by Amjead



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe- cat owners, Cats, Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, No Sex, Post-Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's new cat impregnates his attractive neighbor's cat. He's going to have to figure out what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know nothing about cat pregnancy. So, you're going to have to take this with a grain of salt. Haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr (followallthefandoms) or Twitter (Amjead)

Mittens started his life out as a stray cat, but it wasn't going to stay that way if Ianto Jones had anything to say about it. Ianto first saw the cat almost a week ago. He was weeding the garden in his back yard when he noticed a handsome little tabby. Ianto thought the cat would be skittish around him, but he wasn't. In fact, the little tabby cat came right up to Ianto and meowed happily. Ianto thought he was cute and gave him a little scratch under the chin. 

“Who are you?” Ianto asked the cat. “What are you doing in my yard? You should head on home.” Ianto gave the cat another pat on the head and went inside. “Go back to your family,” Ianto said to the cat before he disappeared into the house.

The next day, Ianto went outside to fetch the post and the little cat was still there.

“Hello again,” he said. Ianto bent down and gave the cat a few pets. “Your family is probably worried sick about you. Why don't you go home?” Ianto went back inside without giving the cat a second thought.

The day after that, it rained. Ianto was worried about the poor cat.

“I hope he's all right,” thought Ianto. “I hope he's at home. I hope he's safe.”

Once the rain had stopped, Ianto went outside. He found the cat soaking wet and cowering under a bush. Ianto's heart broke for the poor kitty. He bent down and the cat ran right for him. He cuddled up to Ianto and brushed his head against him. 

“I don't think you have a family,” said Ianto aloud.

The cat meowed.

“I think I'm your family now. Would you like that?”

The cat meowed again.

“I can't take you in just yet,” Ianto explained. “I need to run to the pet store and grab a few things. Wait right here. I'll be back soon.”

In fifteen minutes time, Ianto returned with all of the cat essentials and a few toys. The little tabby was right where Ianto left him. He smiled at the cat, scooped him up, and brought everything inside.

“This will be nice,” said Ianto. “It can get very lonely when I'm all by myself in this empty house. You'll be good company, little cat.”

Ianto put the cat down. He immediately jumped up on the sofa and closed his eyes.

“Good idea,” said Ianto. “You do that. I'll go set up.”

As Ianto did so, a thought occurred to him.

“I should call a vet and make an appointment for him. Maybe I should find a vet first.” Once Ianto was done setting up the litter and food, he opened up his laptop to search for good vets in the area. He found one he liked and gave them a ring.

When the receptionist at the vet's office answered, Ianto said, “Hello. My name is Ianto Jones. I just brought in a stray cat who I plan on keeping. I'd like to make an appointment with the vet to get him all checked out and vaccinated. Is that all right?”

“That's fine,” replied the receptionist. “What's the cat's name?”

“Uh...” said Ianto. He hadn't thought of a name. He looked over at the sleeping cat. The first thing he noticed about him was his white paws. “Mittens,” Ianto replied.

“Mittens,” repeated the receptionist. “Now, is Mittens a boy or a girl?”

“Um, hold on a minute,” said Ianto. He went over to the cat and sort of rolled him over. Mittens was definitely a boy. Ianto went back to the phone and answered, “Boy. Oh, and he'll need to be neutered as well.”

“Ok,” replied the receptionist. “Now, the vet is going on a brief holiday tomorrow, but he'll be back a week from now. Would you like to come in then? Perhaps at noon?”

“Sure,” answered Ianto.

“All right then,” said the receptionist. “That's a week from now at noon. We'll take the rest of your information then. See you and Mittens next week, Mr. Jones.” She hung up and so did Ianto.

Ianto went back over to the sofa and sat down next to Mittens.

“Did you here that, boy?” he asked. “You're going to the vet tomorrow. I know you won't like it so much, but I gotta make sure you're nice and healthy. You're my little guy now and I gotta take care of you.” Ianto scratched Mittens behind the ears and the little tabby cat started to purr.

 

\---

 

Alice was not Jack Harkness's cat. She was just a fluffy, friendly stray that liked to hang out in Jack's back yard. Whenever Jack was out there, he always said hello to Alice and gave her a few pets. Alice was always happy for the attention. Occasionally, he even brought her something to eat. Jack really liked Alice. He wanted to adopt her as his own, but he knew that he didn't have the money to take care of a cat full time. Their current relationship would have to do.

 

\---

 

The next morning, Ianto got out of bed and discovered that he couldn't find Mittens anywhere.

“Mittens?” he called out. Ianto kept calling around the house, but to no avail. Suddenly, Ianto heard a great big meow coming from outside. He quickly dashed out of the house to see what was the matter.

Ianto looked around his yard, but didn't see anything. Then, he heard another big meow. He followed it to the front yard a few houses down. He saw Mittens. He was with another cat and they were mating. Ianto was surprised to say the least.

“Mittens, get off her,” Ianto ordered.

Mittens did as he was told, but Ianto had a feeling that it was too late to change anything. The fluffy cat who Mittens had taken a shine to was very friendly. She came right up to Ianto and started meowing for attention.

Ianto petted her and said, “You're a pretty girl. Does your family live here?”

The cat meowed in response.

“I should probably let your owner know what happened,” said Ianto. He scooped Mittens up and rang the doorbell. When the door was answered, Ianto was surprised by how attractive the man standing there was. He almost forgot what he came there for. The man spoke and it brought Ianto out of his little stupor.

“May I help you?” the man asked plainly. He was American. Ianto hadn't been expecting that.

Anyway, Ianto pointed at the female cat and asked, “Is she yours?”

“She's a stray who likes to hang out in my yard, but I wouldn't exactly say she's mine. Why? What's up?”

“I think you should probably take her to the vet soon."

The man's face fell. He had worry written all over him.

“Oh my God,” said the man. “What is it? What's wrong with Alice?”

“Nothing,” replied Ianto. “It's just that I caught my cat, Mittens here, mating with her. You might want to get her checked in a few days to see if she's pregnant.”

The man's expression changed. He still looked worried, but it was a different kind of worry now.

“Pregnant?” the man quietly repeated as he gazed at fluffy cat. “I hope not. I'd want to take care of her if she's pregnant, but I don't think I have the money.”

Ianto felt bad. He could tell that this guy cared for the cat, but just wasn't financially stable enough to support her. Well, if she was pregnant, then it was Mittens' fault and as Mittens' legal guardian, it was up to Ianto to help out.

“I'll pay for her to go,” Ianto offered.

The man looked back at Ianto and asked, “What?”

“I'll pay for Alice to go to the vet,” said Ianto. “If she's pregnant, I've got a right to those kittens just as much as you do. The least I can do is help pay for things.”

The man smiled wide and thanked Ianto.

“No problem,” he replied. “I'm taking Mittens to the vet next week anyway. I'll call the office and I'll see if they can take Alice too.”

“That would be great. Thanks so much,” said the man. Then, he stuck out his hand and said, “Jack Harkness.”

Ianto shifted Mittens to one arm and shook Jack's hand.

“Ianto Jones,” he replied.

Mittens meowed as the two men shook hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto shows Jack his generosity and Jack finds a way to say thank you.

A week later, the two men piled themselves and their cats into Ianto's car and headed for the vet. Mittens was in a carrier in the backseat. Alice was placed in a box on Jack's lap.

“For Jack's sake, I hope Alice isn't pregnant,” Ianto thought. “I don't think he could take on a financial burden like a cat.”

“Thanks again so much for offering to pay for Alice's visit,” said Jack. “It means so much to me. Even though Alice isn't mine, I still want what's best for her. I probably would've just been continuously worrying about her safety if you hadn't made your offer. I'll have to find a way to thank you properly.”

Ianto smiled awkwardly and said, “Don't mention it. I'm happy to help.”

“Are you always this sweet or is it just because I'm pretty?” Jack asked with a chuckle.

Ianto nervously chuckled back and blushed a little. He was doing this because he genuinely cared. The fact that he found Jack attractive was neither here nor there.

Soon, the two men were at the vet's office. Jack and Alice were called back first and then Ianto and Mittens a few minutes later. The vet said that Mittens was in good health. He got his vaccines and then was taken to a back room to be prepped for neutering. Ianto would be picking him up tomorrow.

When Ianto came back out into the waiting room, Jack and Alice were already there. Jack looked distinctly worried. Ianto paid for the two cats' appointments and they all got into the car.

“You look troubled,” said Ianto. “What's wrong?”

“Alice is pregnant,” said Jack. “The vet says I need to keep her indoors and take extra care of her. He says I have to take her temperature everyday at the same time. When it drops, that's when I know she's in labor. I was so taken aback by the news that I wasn't able to tell him that Alice is a feral. I don't know what to do, Ianto. I can't let Alice stay outside, not in her condition, but I just don't have the money to take care of her. I couldn't send her off to a shelter either. I have a special bond with her. I can't just abandon her like that.”

Ianto thought for a moment and then asked, “Well, how does this sound? Bring Alice into your home. She obviously loves and trusts you. Let her stay, but I'll pay for the expenses. Does that sound good?”

Graciousness and humility spread over Jack's face.

“Oh, I couldn't do that,” he said. “You already paid for her vet appointment. I can't let you pay for her living expenses as well. It's just too much.”

“I want to do it though,” Ianto protested. “I already told you. Those kittens are as much mine as they are yours. Believe me. I want to help. It's my cat's fault that you two are in this predicament.”

Jack grinned wide.

“You're truly the best,” he said. “I have to make it up to you. How about this. I'll cook you dinner one night. Would you like that?”

Ianto nodded, but secretly wished that Jack would conveniently forget about cooking for him. It wasn't that Ianto didn't like Jack, far from it. It was just that Ianto wasn't used to this kind of attention, especially attention from someone as attractive as Jack. It made Ianto's insides flutter. He just wasn't a flirty kind of guy.

 

\---

 

Unfortunately for Ianto, Jack didn't forget.

A couple weeks later, Jack called Ianto and asked, “Do you like pasta?”

Ianto did like pasta. The next day, Ianto was sitting in Jack's house, waiting to be fed. His insides were still fluttering.

As Jack was cooking in the kitchen, Alice meandered passed Ianto in the next room. She meowed at him and he patted her on the head.

Ianto looked at her bulging stomach and said to Jack, “She's really starting to show.”

“Yeah,” agreed Jack. “To be honest, it kinda freaks me out. It's like concrete evidence that she's pregnant. I gotta wake up and deal with the fact that eventually, I'm going to have a bigger problem on my hands.”

Ianto joined Jack in the kitchen and asked, “What do you mean?”

“Well, what am I going to do after Alice gives birth?” Jack asked. “I can't send her back out on the streets. She's used to being an indoor cat now. I can't just uproot her comfortable life, but I know I can't keep her. I mean, it's not like you're just going to continue to pay for her to stay with me. I just don't know what I'm going to do.”

Ianto felt bad for Jack. He was really torn over what to do.

Ianto put a sympathetic arm around Jack and said, “You're going to have to make a decision eventually and it's going to be hard, but you can't think about that right now. Right now, your job is to give Alice a safe place. You're already doing that. Concentrate on it. As for the future, I hate to say that you'll cross that bridge when you come to it, but you'll cross that bridge when you come to it.”

“You're right,” said Jack evenly. “I need to create a safe space for Alice. I can't give her my full attention if I'm constantly worrying about the future. I need to concentrate on Alice's current needs.”

Almost as if on cue, Alice came over to rub her head against Jack's leg. She meowed and purred at him. Jack smiled and petted the happy cat.

 

\---

 

Soon, dinner was being served. Ianto sat with a dish of warm pasta in front of him while Jack filled two glasses with wine.

“I must warn you,” said Jack as he put a glass down at Ianto's place. “This wine's a little strong. So, be careful.”

Then, Jack sat down in his chair.

He raised his glass and said, “To Alice, her kittens, and the relationship forged between the grandfathers of those kittens.”

Ianto nervously raised his glass and accidentally looked into Jack's eyes. Something mischievous made them sparkle. It made Ianto feel self-conscious. He quickly took a sip from his glass. The alcohol burned on the way down.

Ianto started to eat in an almost urgent manner. He needed a distraction. He wanted to stop thinking about Jack's eyes right away. He glanced up from his plate and caught Jack looking at him alluringly. Ianto quickly cast his eyes down and blushed. He just didn't know what to do with the attention.

The two men made light conversation throughout the meal. Ianto was set more at ease as dinner progressed, but an impish smile was never far from Jack's lips. Soon though, dinner was completely consumed. 

Jack had just refilled his and Ianto's glasses when he asked, “Do you want to go sit in the living room? I'll light the fireplace and we can make ourselves more comfortable.”

Ianto took a sip of the wine. This was his third glass. It helped him feel more relaxed in Jack's company, despite his flusteredness. Either way, he nodded and followed Jack into the next room.

Ianto sat down on the sofa and watched Jack as he lit the fireplace. Once it was on, Jack sat down next to Ianto.

“This is nice,” Jack commented. “I remember back when I first bought this house. I had a really good job and always had people over. Then I got laid off and now I'm working this crappy little job. I still have enough to survive and make house payments, but there's not much left over. That's why I don't often have company. The people I knew before weren't as interested in me once I started struggling with my finances. So I'm glad to have you here. You're very sincere and you break up the loneliness.”

Ianto smiled awkwardly

“You know, I'm also glad that the owner of Mittens' mister is rather handsome,” said Jack in a near purr.

Ianto blushed deeply.

“You really are quite the looker,” said Jack. He ran his fingers through Ianto's hair. Ianto trembled.

“You're so cute when you're flustered,” said Jack. His voice was so low it was barely audible. “May I make you more flustered?”

“J-Jack, I think you're trying to s-s-seduce me,” Ianto stuttered.

“Oh?” breathed Jack. “So what if I am? Will you let me?”

Ianto turned to look at Jack. His faces was only inches away. His blue eyes were piercing Ianto's soul. He was so overwhelmed with attraction.

All Ianto could do was sigh, “Yes.”

 

\---

 

The next morning, Ianto woke up in Jack's bed. His head ached, his body was sore, and he felt completely bewildered. Ianto quickly put on his clothes and looked for a pen and some paper. He wrote Jack a note and left. When Jack woke up, he found Ianto's message next to him.

“Dear Jack, Good morning. I'm sorry I left without a proper goodbye, but I felt that I had to leave immediately. Thank you for last night's dinner. I had a nice time, but I don't think we should do anything like that again. It's not that I don't like you. I just don't know what to do with that kind of attention. It's overwhelming. Anyway, I'll continue to support Alice, but I don't think that we should be having a sexual relationship at this time. Sincerely, Ianto.”

Jack was heartbroken


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice gives birth and our boys figure out their relationship.

Jack respected Ianto's wishes. He may have even respected them too much. Jack just stopped talking to Ianto all together. Even when Ianto would knock on the door to deliver money, Jack wouldn't answer. He was just too heartbroken to face Ianto anymore.

Jack's withdrawal was taking its tole on Ianto as well. He missed Jack. Ianto knew that he wasn't ready for a sexual relationship right now, but he was almost desperate for the companionship that Jack offered.

“It's my fault, really,” Ianto thought. “I'm the one who pushed him away. Oh well. I guess I'd better get used to life without Jack.”

 

\---

 

About two months went by without any proper communication between Jack and Ianto, but that changed one night.

It was about two in the morning when Jack called and said, “Ianto, I need your help. It's urgent.”

“It's two in the bloody morning,” Ianto crabbed. “What could you possibly want?”

“It's Alice,” Jack explained. “I've been taking her temperature everyday at the same time like the vet told me to. Well, when I took it today, it dropped. She's in labor. I tried to do things on my own, but I don't know what to do. Help me, Ianto. I need you.”

Jack's desperate voice stirred Ianto.

He quickly got out of bed and declared, “I'm on my way.”

 

\---

 

Within ten minutes, Ianto was standing at Jack's door with a box and some blankets.

“Has anything happened yet?” he asked when Jack answered the door.

“No,” Jack replied. “She's just laying at the foot of my bed. Come on in. Take a look at her.”

Ianto came into Jack's room and saw Alice. She looked lethargic. It made Ianto feel sad. He placed the box in his hands next to Alice and filled it with blankets.

“Let's put her in this,” Ianto said. “It'll be cleaner if she has a specific spot to give birth. Also, it'll be easier to move her just in case we have to.”

Jack nodded and lifted Alice to put her in the box. She meowed harshly when Jack picked her up. The sound made Jack greatly concerned.

“Oh my God,” said Jack. “Is she ok? She sounds like she's in so much pain.”

“She's just uncomfortable,” Ianto soothed. “She's better off in the box though. Just stay with her. Keep her calm. It's going to be a long night.”

Jack nodded and turned his attention back to Alice. He gave her gentle pets and did his best to relax the stressed cat.

“It's going to be all right, Alice,” Jack whispered. “You'll see. I'm going to take good care of you.”

Jack fell silent and just continued to stroke Alice. Ianto couldn't help but smile at this tender scene between Jack and his cat. Jack could feel Ianto's eyes on him. He glanced up, but it made Ianto feel self-conscious and he looked down. Jack felt bad and looked away as well.

The two men stayed in their awkward silence for a few minutes, but then Ianto broke it.

He said, “I missed you.”

Jack looked up at Ianto with great hope in his eyes.

“You missed me?” he repeated. “Really?”

Ianto bashfully nodded.

“I missed our conversations,” he said. “I missed hearing about Alice's progression. Mostly though, I think I really missed my friend.”

Realization hit Jack. His face turned serious as he processed what Ianto had said.

Jack nodded and said, “I understand.” He looked down at Alice and then back up at Ianto. “I'm really sorry,” he said. “I came on too strong and that was really out of line for me. I've been so lonely. I was just so happy for the companionship that I ended up pushing it too far.”

“I think I had the opposite problem,” said Ianto. “I really like being around you, but I just don't want a sexual relationship right now. Let me get to know you first. Then we can see what happens.”

Jack smiled wide and chuckled. He liked the sound of seeing what happened.

Just then, Alice gave a big meow and pushed out the first kitten.

“Oh my God,” said Ianto. “She's giving birth.”

Over the next hour, Alice successfully delivered five kittens. She cleaned them all off and now she was napping as her children enjoyed their first meal.

Once the kittens were fed and asleep, Jack picked up each tiny, fluffy tabby to check it's gender and give it a name. There were two girl kittens. Jack named them Gwen and Tosh. Three boy kittens rounded out the litter. They were named Captain, Owen, and Ianto. Ianto was flattered by that last name.

 

\---

 

Over the next two months, Alice's kittens grew up to be happy and healthy. Captain, Gwen, and Owen were always up for adventures. Whereas, Tosh and Ianto preferred a nice lap to cuddle in. Alice was a doting mother and loved all of her children. Ianto, the person, continued to offer financial support while the kittens grew.

Eventually though, all good things had to come to an end. The kittens had to be adopted out. Jack had secretly wished to keep a kitten along with Alice, but he knew that he couldn't even keep one cat, let alone two. So, with a heavy heart, Jack relinquished the kittens to their adoptive families. He was left with making the difficult decision of what to do with Alice. He came to the bridge and it was time to cross it.

“I don't know what to do,” said Jack to Ianto. “I can't release Alice back outside. She's been living indoors for four months now. She's used to this kind of life. I guess I should look into potential adopters for her. It's just that I'll miss her so much.”

“I have an idea,” said Ianto. “I've been doing something thinking. What if I adopted Alice? She'll continue to have a nice, comfortable life. She'll be with someone she knows and you'll be able to visit her any time you like.”

Ianto had never seen Jack smile before like he did just then. He flung his arms around Ianto and gave him a big hug.

“Oh, thank you, Ianto,” said Jack. “That sounds like a perfect idea. I'm so happy.”

 

\---

 

So, in the end, everything worked out. Ianto got Alice fixed and vaccinated and she came to live with him and Mittens. The two cats got along famously, as Ianto knew they would. As for Jack and Ianto, they continued to get to know each other. Now, even though Ianto didn't want a sexual relationship at the time, that didn't mean he wasn't opposed to some very passionate kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're interested in my other works, I'd recommend reading "Jack and Ianto around the World" or "Odd Wheels."

**Author's Note:**

> Ianto's cat is modeled after my own, appropriately named Captain Jack Mittens, or Jack for short.


End file.
